The Unlikely Pair
by JILYlover28
Summary: They were the most unlikely pair. The rule enforcer and the rule breaker. The hot-tempered red-head and the mischievous prankster. The infamous Lily Evans and James Potter. Nobody saw it coming... well almost nobody. This is the story about sometimes, in the darkness, all we need is a little light. (REWRITTEN)
1. Prologue

_A/N:_

_Hello! I'm soooo sorry I left this story for so long, but when I started writing it, it wasn't sounding very good. So here I'am back to fix, then continue this story, of JILY!_

_**BTW, I'm not J.K. Rowling… sad face… sad face…**_

**Prologue**

Lily Evans and James Potter, so different. They never really had gotten along great, they never had the chance to get to know each other. Lily, the ultimate bookworm, rule follower, extraordinaire. James Potter, natural quidditch player, rule breaker extraordinaire. Nobody, could have predicted that such opposites, such differences, could ever attract. Well, except the ever watchful, Professor Dumbledore.

They were sworn enemies every since that fateful day down by the lake, in fifth year. When Severus Snape and Lily Evans were doing their homework under a big oak tree. The infamous Marauders were walking by when they spotted the duo. Sirius Black whispered over to James Potter

"I dare you to levitate poor, greasy Snape".

James thought it was a wonderful idea, to see Snape helplessly hanging in the air. Snape deserved it anyways, he thought to himself. He sauntered over to where Lily and Severus were sitting.

"Well, hello, love" James winked at Lily

"Leave her alone, Potter!" Severus snapped

James faked a hurt expression, "That's no way to speak to James Potter, I think we should do something about that."

With that, he stood up, pulled out his wand and yelled "Wingardium Leviosa!" Snape was lifted off the ground, as everyone laughed. Everyone except Lily,

"PUT HIM DOWN, POTTER, PUT HIM DOWN THIS MINUTE" she screamed as she ran up and started to pull on his arm.

"I will put him down if you, Lily Evans, accept a date with me, James Potter"

Lily, already angry as is, was having none of Potter's games. She whipped out her wand,

"If you do not let Sev go, I will personally make sure that I curse you into next week" Lily replied in a dangerously calm tone, her eyes flashing hatred, for the boy in front of her.

One of James' comrades, Remus Lupin, quickly walked over to James and told him,

"Don't mess with Lily, and you know that, she will have no problem messing you up."

Grudgingly, James flicked his wand and with a thud, Severus, hit the ground. Lily ran to his side ready to help him when he lashed out. He pushed away Lily and screamed at her,

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM A FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

As Snape ran off, Lily quickly grabbed her things and made her way to the castle, trying not to cry. James on the other hand was stunned.

"He is so done for!" He promised.

As all the events from down at the lake unfolded, an interested headmaster was watching from the window of his office.

_A/N:_

_Hello, Hello, Hello! I have official started to rewrite my story, yay! But I might not update regularly because I have swimming and such... But I hope you like this new Prologue, and I would love to hear from you guys. Don't be afraid you review, follow and favorite:) _

_-N_


	2. The last day of vacation

_A/N:_

_Hello my friends:) This is the second updated chapter! Yay, me! So I will update the last chapter after this one, then off with the rest of the story. Hope you guys are enjoying my new and improved writing!_

_**BTW, still not J.K Rowling, but I wish…**_

**Last day of vacation**

Lily Evans woke up to a brilliantly sunny morning. It was the last day of vacation and she was ready to get back to school. She already had all of her school stuff packed and her owl, Neo, ready to go. As she walked downstairs, she started thinking about her last year at Hogwarts. She would have to make this year memorable.

James Potter woke to a very similar morning. He got up and as he was eating a much needed breakfast he began to think about school. Him and the Marauders really needed to step up their game, the pranks really needed to be big for their final year.

"_**PLUNK!"**_

Sirius, who had been eating across from James, had fallen face first into his cereal bowl. James, trying and failing not to laugh, got up and woke his best friend up.

"WHAT IS IT, WHAT, WHAT WHAT IS HAPPENING A FIRE, OR, OR…"

Sirius yelled out as James laughed beside him. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happen. Sirius swatted the laughing James away. James regained his posture, and turned to Sirius to address matters.

"Okay, Padfoot, now that you took a bath we can get down to business. We need to figure out some great pranks for our 7th year-"

Just as Sirius was about to interrupt with an idea, an owl swooped into the kitchen and landed on James' shoulders. James ripped out the envelope from the owl's talons. As it flew away, he opened the letter. James quickly read the letter once, twice, three times. A look of confusion spreading across his features. Sirius giving him a skeptical look, asked him about the letter.

"Oi, what's it say"

Before James could answer, his parents walked in the room. Both looking awfully tired. They noticed James' weird look, about to question him, they were quickly interrupted by James' sudden and fast, outburst.

'What! I'm head boy? What has Dumbledore gotten on to now? I just can't believe, me? How will I deal with all of this. Head boy and Captain of the Quidditch team, too much! What will I do? What about my friends?"

James' mother, with a smile on her face, walked over to where he was sitting and gave him a huge hug. His father soon followed suite.

"We are so proud of you, my son"

His father informed with an approving smile. His mother started muttering about responsibility and how pleased she was, as she walked away. James was still sitting there dumbstruck with a complete lost for words. Everything running through his mind all at once. He was confused, overwhelmed and most of all worried. Not for the responsibility, but of Evans. She would surely hate the idea for both of them sharing the head common room. How would she handle it?

"Just imagine what we will get away with now that your head boy"

Sirius teased, then ducked to miss a swatting from Mrs. Potter.

Lily had just finished a conversation with her father and mother about school studies, when a weird ticking sound started to come from her bedroom. She quickly got up and ran up to check the source of the sound. When she entered her room, she was greeted by an owl. The said owl, was impatiently pecking her window. Lily advanced to her window and let the owl sit on the perch, that was currently on her desk. She grabbed the letter from its talons. Then as quickly as it had came, the owl let out a hoot and left through the window.

"Pesky owls"

Lily muttered to herself. She tore open the envelope and read what it said. The second she was done, she let out a little squeal of excitement. This was it, she was finally head girl, her dream ever since first year. So much responsibility, she was excited. Lily reread the letter when her eyes fell upon an unfortunate piece of information. '_James Potter, will be head boy'. _Great, she thought. The last person on earth she would want sharing the heads common room with. She was just about to start an internal tirade about the certain Mr. Potter, when her parents entered the room.

"We heard a squeal, are you okay?"

They asked in concern. She wouldn't let Potter ruin her last year at Hogwarts. She would have to force down her hatred, and maybe even grow to accept him as a person. she thought to herself bitterly.

"No, actually everything is good, everything is really good actually, because I'm Head girl"

Both her parents rushed forward and draped her in hugs. They expressed their excitement and how they were so proud of their little girl. Lily's cheeks heated up from their compliments, but was content they were delighted with her. They continued hugging, saying they would all miss each other.

Little did they know that a sister grew more and more bitter, looking down upon the scene that unfolded in front of her. She quickly raced back into her room, in fear of them seeing a single tear fall.

_A/N:_

_Talk about twist ending! Hope you guys like my newest update to my fanfiction. Just so you guys know, I'm not some big writer or popular at all in my writing. I'm not waiting for anyone's approval, I came here to write. To practice one of my favorite hobbies. But you know what, your helpful reviews filled with tips and good criticism are the best! So thank you everyone, for helping a writer who just wants to write:) _

_-N _


	3. Train Ride

_A/N:_

_Back again with the next updated chapter. This is the last one that needed to be rewritten, so after this chapter I will just continue as planned. Hope you guys enjoy!_

_**Not J.k Rowling, although if I ever do become her, I will make sure to tell you guys…**_

**Train Ride**

James had been packing his school stuff in his trunk when a great idea came to him. James planned to prank Sirius. He quickly tiptoed into Sirius' room across the hall. Knowing the other boy was still asleep he quietly opened the door and snuck into Sirius' room. James pulled out his wand as he crept closer to the bed. He could see lumps under the bed covers. When James reached the bed, he gripped his wand and quickly ripped of the covers.

So many things happened at the same time. James pulled back the covers to discover that Sirius was not there. On the other hand, he did find quite a few pillows in the other boys place. James had already sent his spell, the duvet was now slightly aflame. Sirius had jumped out from the other side of the bed and sent a spell towards James, sending him flying backwards. This resulted in James falling into the closet door that had been behind him. A weird, gooey liquid had fallen from a bucket, that had been expertly placed on top of the closet door. The liquid had fallen all over poor, James' Head. He was officially covered all over with the purple substance.

James looked over to Sirius, who could barely stand up he was laughing so hard.

"Got.. You.. g g g good.."

Purple James left the bedroom, to go wash off. But he couldn't deny, that was a great prank. After an hour in the shower, James was thinking the prank was less and less great, the longer he was in the shower. He still couldn't get the purple color of his skin. Finally giving up, he got out and dried off. Knowing they had to leave soon, he quickly packed the rest of his stuff and met his Sirius and his mom.

"My boy, why on earth are you purple"

"Because, my dearest friend Sirius here" James said, forcibly grabbing Sirius and pulling him into a hug. "Is a little butthead, prankster with too much time on his hands"

"So just like you" Mrs. Potter retorted as she pushed the boys out of the house. "So you better apparate now before you're late"

The two boys, both recently of age, quickly apparated to the Kings Cross Station.

_**Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding**_

James and Sirius both looked up to discover that the train would be leaving any minute now. They quickly ran off to platform 9 ¾, not wanting to imagine how angry Mrs. Potter would be, if they missed the train.

Lily had been waiting for the return of school, all summer long. She had woken up really early and started to pack, making sure she had everything. After having a nice family breakfast with her parents, she quickly apparated to the train station. Once there she had met her friends, Marlene Mckinnon and Alice Prewett. They had told her all about their fun summers. Marlene had gone to London for shopping and her parents had held a few evening balls. Alice had spent the summer with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom, they had a couple of fun dates. Lily was jealous of her friends' summers. After excitedly showing them her badge, she hadn't really done anything else, because her sister and mother had been busy planning her sister's wedding. Petunia was marrying a man that looked suspiciously like a beach ball with large arms and legs. Of course Petunia didn't want a freak like Lily at her wedding, so she had spent most of her time at the park near her house.

Lily had been woken out of her reverie when the bell had rung. She quickly pulled out a book ready for the train to start moving but was interrupted when Remus and Peter had walked into the compartment she was sharing with the girls. Lily wasn't eager to let them sit, knowing that a certain Potter and Black would join as well. But before she could answer, Marlene and Alice had already welcomed them. Remus sat on the right side of Lily and Peter awkwardly sat beside Alice. Lily picked up her book again ready to read until the perfect meeting started. But just as she was starting her sentence, she saw two people running rapidly towards the train.

As they came closer and closer, she was able to identify them. Two teenage boys, one of them appeared to be.. purple? Getting closer she could see the black hair on both. The red and gold they were wearing indicated they were Gryffindors.

"Is that… Black and Potter?"

She questioned the others. They all squished to the window trying to get a look at said boys.

"Yup that's them, but is Potter… purple?"

The five of them watched as the boys reached the doors to the train. They all sat back and waited for James and Sirius to reach their compartment. When the duo had finally arrived to where the rest of them had been sitting, they sat down completely out of breath. Sirius had sat down on the other side of Remus and James had taken the spot on the other side of Lily. Everyone quietly looked back and forth between James and Sirius waiting for an explanation. Sirius, having finally regaining his posture, began to explain the events from that morning. He explained in gratifying detail the prank he played James while a smirk spread across his face. A dawn of comprehension began to cover everyone's face as they looked over to the purple, blushing James. 1 second, 2 second, then the whole compartment burst out laughing. Even Lily found it hard not to laugh at the purple James sitting next to her.

The next half an hour had proceeded the same way. Jokes and sharing food. Lily didn't really want to leave, which surprised her. This year is going to be weird, she thought to herself as she got up. James noticed Lily getting ready to leave and quickly followed suite. They both left the compartment and James was desperate to talk to her about being heads.

"Evans, Evans I have to talk to you"

"Yes, Potter"

Lily replied without even stopping. She was still heading towards the meeting. Just because she was planning on not hating him so much this year, didn't mean she would let him make her be late. James clearly understood that he wasn't going to get her to talk on the way there, he will just have to wait till afterwards.

They arrived to the perfects meeting just on time, the last minute stragglers were just slipping in, right before they arrived. Lily gave everyone a quickly glance over, two from each house. Her eyes came to a stop on Severus. Lily accidentally let herself fall back onto her memory from fifth year. The word mudblood echoed through her brain. She was pulled back into to consciousness when Potter put his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a quick nod, before she started her speech.

"You guys are this year's perfects. That's a lot of responsibility. Keeping the other kids out of trouble, following the rules, docking points **only when necessary" **She gave a pointed look to Severus and the other Slytherin perfect. "James Potter and I are your heads. If ever you guys aren't sure about something, need a fill in for rounds or just need to talk, we are there. Professor Dumbledore, has handpicked you lot to uphold the rules of the school. If any of you are failing in your duties of perfect they will be stripped immediately."

Unsure of what else to say, Lily gave a quick look at Potter. He gave her a quick thumbs up. She took it as a good sign and finished off her speech.

"I hope that all of you enjoy this year at Hogwarts, are there any questions?"

After answering a few questions, Lily deemed this an acceptable start as Head Girl. She stayed behind as everyone else left, well almost everyone. James made his way over to where Lily was standing by the door.

"Evans?"

"Yes"

"I didn't mean to make Head Boy and I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking. I'm not sure if I can do Quidditch captain and Head Boy. I will try my hardest not to mess up-"

"It's alright Potter"

Then the redhead turned on her heel and left the room leaving poor James baffled.

"Did she just forgive me?"

The 7 (Marlene, Alice, Lily, Potter, Peter, Remus and Sirius) had amicably chatted and played a few games of exploding snap before the train arrived at Hogwarts. They were all excited for their final year at school. All in agreement that this year would have to be the most memorable yet. They continued their friendly banter up until the feast. They all stopped and turned towards the first years at the front of the hall. They all remembered their sorting hat experiences. They all listened to the sorting hat tell it's tale of woe, warning them of the future, insisting inter-house unity.

"Ya, when the Gryffindors and the Slytherins unite, that'll really be the end of the world"

Sirius commented with a smirk. Lily couldn't help thinking the same as she looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Severus sitting by, Malfoy, Crabbe and Avery. They really were too different.

The rest of the feast passed as normal. Lots of food, overstuffed bellies and good conversation. The beginning and end of year feast were the best and James wasn't letting anything go to waste. He piled his plate up 4 times with everything in arm's reach. When the girls called him out on it, he simply stated, _he was a teenage boy, they get hungry. _

Sirius had started to notice something… different… He wasn't sure until supper when Lily laughed because James had made milk shoot out of his nose. There was definitely something different between them, something good. It had started on the train after they had gotten back from the prefects meeting. No more hostile tension between the two. No more constant bickering. Sirius was excited. Something for me to meddle in, he thought to himself as Lily and James started to laugh together about something or other. Not to mention some peace and quiet, he added as an afterthought.

_A/N:_

_That was definitely a longer chapter, so go me! It may seem a bit fast now, but just trying to get the story started. So don't worry I will keep this at a good pace. This is the final, rewritten chapter, so keep in touch with this story for there rest of, my take, on how Lily Evans and James Potter finally got together. _


End file.
